


fair play

by bastardly_deeds



Series: IT fic: under 1K [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardly_deeds/pseuds/bastardly_deeds
Summary: Patrick's a pretty shitty boyfriend, but Gretta wouldn't be dating him if she wasn't getting something out of it.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Gretta Keene
Series: IT fic: under 1K [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	fair play

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Patrick Hockstetter/Gretta Keene + Roleplay - A guy roleplaying a good obedient wife & anything involving the secretive brushing of fingertips against inner thighs in public spaces." Ages unspecified here, but they're probably in their teens; caveat lector.

Gretta's friends don't understand what she sees in Patrick, but they only see one side of the relationship. The two of them have an agreement: Patrick gets a free pass on being a creep in public if he makes it up to Gretta by being very, very good when they're alone.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" Patrick says. When they go to the diner together, he likes to sit next to her instead of across from her. One of the waitresses has said it's cute that they want to be close to each other. Really it's for a little light petting. Gretta finds it boring, personally — getting each other off in the back of the movie theater is sordid but worthwhile. What they can get away with in the diner is just a tease.

"I know what _you're_ going to be eating," Gretta says, but she slouches back and lets her legs fall open a little so he can stroke up the inside of her thigh. "I still don't trust you with anything more complicated than a casserole. Maybe lasagna."

Patrick frowns. "Don't be such a bitch." He pinches her leg and she squeezes her thighs shut, trapping his hand there. "Didn't really think that one through, huh?" He wiggles his fingers, trying to reach higher up.

"Try eating your huge fucking sandwich with one hand, then," Gretta says, and lives to regret it when he takes her up on the challenge.

Turnabout is fair play, though. Gretta's dad is working the evening shift, which means they have the apartment to themselves for a couple of hours later in the day. (They don't do this at Patrick's house, not ever. Gretta can't stand his mom's baleful staring.) Patrick knows where the linen closet at the Keenes' is. He puts on the apron without being asked.

"You gonna make me a drink, baby?" Gretta says with a little sneer.

"I know you like a Manhattan," Patrick says, pulling the fridge open and looking inside. "But I think we're all out of cherries." Gretta tugs up the hem of her skirt a little and raises her eyebrows. "Thought we'd save that for dessert," Patrick says, but he's got a razor-edged grin at odds with his demurely clasped hands.

"Life's short," Gretta says. "Don't be such a bitch."


End file.
